Forever Bensler
by sochiopath
Summary: Elliot Stabler has fallen in love with his partner. He is now in search of her after she has been taken. Will he find her?


_September 21, 2010_ **  
**  
Elliot Stabler sat at his desk staring at her. He felt lucky to have her as a partner for 10 years. He couldn't believe she has dealt with him for ten years.  
He started to think about when he first met her. The day he fell in love with his partner & best friend.

 **FLASHBACK**  
 _May 2 1999_

Elliot sat at his desk deep in thought. "Earth to Stabler!" Cassidy said interrupting Elliot's thoughts "You ok man?" Cassidy asked while getting coffee. "Yeah I was just thinking." Elliot said "Must be important you have been sitting there for an hour." Cassidy said before taking a sip of his coffee. Elliot didn't hear Cassidy he became lost in thought again. He was thinking about him and katy. How their marriage was crumbling.

His thoughts were interrupted when a woman walked into the precinct.  
Elliot thought she was the most beautiful women in the world. She looked to be in her early 30s with short beautiful brown hair. He stared at her with passion.

She made her way towards Cragen's office. She walked past Elliot and gave him a warm smile in which he returned. Cragen greeted her and they went into his office. Elliot wondered who she was. He had to meet her he thought she was rather breathtaking.

After 30 minutes Cragen and the woman made their way out of his office. "Stabler I want you to meet your new partner Det. Benson." Cragen said Elliot turned around to see the beautiful woman aside Cragen. "Hi my name is Olivia" Olivia said with a smile. "Hi Olivia its nice to meet you my name is Elliot." Elliot said nervously. "Olivia this is your new desk." Cragen said motioning towards the empty desk in front of Elliot's desk. "Thank you." Olivia said. Elliot couldn't stop staring at her she was so beautiful. "Elliot." Cragen said "Hmm oh sorry Captain did you say something?" Elliot said "Could you show Det. Benson her ways around the precinct?" Cragen said "Oh sure come on." Elliot said as he started walking. "So here is interrogation room 1 & 2." Elliot said.

The tour didn't really take that long. After that Elliot and Olivia conversated for a while getting to know each other. Elliot thought she was the most gorgeous & interesting person he had ever met.

 **FASTFORWARD**

 _September 21 2010_

"El, are you ok you have been sitting there for an hour staring into space." Olivia said "Oh yea I was just thinking. I am little tired I think I might head on home you need a ride?" Elliot said "Umm yes I need to get some sleep." Olivia said with a sigh.  
Elliot went into Cragen's office "Captain we are heading out." Elliot said "Ok drive safely." Cragen said. Elliot drove Olivia home wishing he could come up to her apartment and make sweet love to her. He couldn't help but want to love her the way he wanted to.  
Olivia was always in Elliot's dreams at night.

 **Olivia's POV**

After Elliot dropped her off Olivia went into her apartment and cried in her bed. "Why am I so stupid! I cant fall in love with him he's married and he's my partner.  
I wish life were easy." Olivia thought to herself.  
That night Olivia hardly got any sleep. It wasn't much different from the other nights.  
Olivia started to think about it and she decided she would confess her love for Elliot.

The problem is that she doesn't know how he would feel. "What if he doesn't love me back?" Olivia thought.  
Olivia knew she needed to do this for her but she didn't want it to change their friendship. "I will tell him." Olivia thought to herself.

 **Elliot's POV**

When Elliot woke up that morning he showered and ate breakfast. While he was getting ready for work he noticed that there was no one in the house. He called for Kathy and the kids but noone answered.  
He wondered where they were. He called Kathy's cell and it went straight to voicemail. Elliot walked back into their bedroom and noticed there was a piece of paper on the night stand that had his name on it.

The note said:  
"Elliot I took the kids and we are staying at my moms for a while. Me and you haven't been happy for the past years and I think we need to take a break from each other. You can see the kids every weekend. I wouldn't take them from you. I wish you the best. I love you. ~Kathy Elliot knew what he had to do now.

 **HI GUYS! I have published this story before and I have decided to edit it a little bit and republish I will try and update weekly! I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**


End file.
